Energy storage devices that rely on a pressurized gas in a chamber are well known and work well for their intended purpose. Over an extended period of time, however, leakage of the gas filled chamber can cause the energy stored to dissipate even to the point of having inadequate energy to actuate an actuator in operable communication with the energy storage device. Devices and methods, therefore, to overcome the aforementioned drawback would be well received in industry.